The ID Project
by Meltdown
Summary: In a peaceful future, one man, haunted by a past he can't remember, is about to discover the disturbing secret his past holds. And with the law on his back, Ash is going to have his hands full this time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, okay? So don't try to sue me. I just spent all my money on a PS2, so you wouldn't get too much. 

Author's Note: Anyone mind if I use that disclaimer for the whole thing? No? Okay then. C&C are greatly appreciated, by the way. It's rated PG-13 for mild language, violence/mild gore, and some suggestive themes. Okay then, let's get started. Oh, one more thing. Words in these indicate the point of view.

**__**

The ID Project 

By Meltdown

Prologue __

Viridian Asylum

2:57pm 

Dr. Smith

God, I hate paperwork. But it's a part of the job, and I get paid an outrageous amount of money for it, so I'm not complaining. It still sucks though. "Excuse me, Dr. Smith?" I looked up wearily. Just my secretary. Oh, excuse me, 'administrative assistant', Nancy. "Mail's here." Good, I need a break. "Just set it on the desk somewhere." She set it on the corner and turned to leave. "By the way Nancy, what are my appointments for this afternoon?" She went over to her calendar on the other side of the room and began to read. "You have a brief meeting with the Board of Directors at three, you need to pick up your laundry from the dry cleaners, and a session with patient three seven four five six at four fifteen." Good, not much going on. "Thank you Nancy, that will be all." She once again turned to leave. The only really pressing matter will be that meeting with the Board. At three, is it? I looked up at the clock. "Two fifty-eight!? Crap!" I threw on my coat, stuffed the mail in my pocket, and dashed out into the hall. 

"You're late, Robert." I looked up at the clock in the employee lounge. 3:01. Crap. "Sorry. I was buried in paperwork and lost track of time, and..." He cut me off abruptly. "We need to get this meeting over with, I have better things to do." Asshole. "Okay then, we'll get down to business. This isn't a social call. The reformation period for patient three seven four five six is almost up. Only another week, I believe." Said the Board Chairman. He crossed his legs and made a steeple with his fingers. "So?" It is? I hadn't even realized it was getting close. But why would there be a meeting of the top brass in the biz just for one patient? And what's worse is I can't remember for the life of me what that patient's name is. Damn numbering system. "Robert, the results?" Results? Must be evaluation results. They would have been mailed to me...Mail! I plunged my hand into my pocket. "Uh...Uh..." I moaned as I sorted through the mail. Bill, bill, contest, letter from my mother...son of a gun! There it is! "H-Here they are!" The Board members stared as I quickly read through them. "Just the results, Doctor." That same asshole. "Basically normal. Some small issues, but basically mentally healthy in every way." They seemed to let out the breath they were holding. The Board Chairman spoke up. "Well Robert, I have to congratulate you. He was a complete lunatic when the police brought him in. And in three year's time you've reformed him. I'm impressed. And that's hard to do. And when someone _does _impress me, it does good things for those people." He flashed a smile at me and stood up. "This meeting's over. You are all dismissed." The members of the Board quickly filed out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief. I still have my job, and quite possibly a promotion! I picked up the results and prepared to leave. But not before reading the name on the form. _Ashura Ketchum_. 


	2. A Long Night

Chapter One-A Long Night **** Viridian Asylum 4:00pm 

Ash

Silence. Utter silence. It's very comforting. And the dark colors. I got those by request and good behavior. I never liked really bright colors, so I requested a darker colored cell. Since I'd be here a while, and the aforementioned good behavior, I got this custom cell. It's a good place to think. And thinking is all that keeps me sane in this loony bin. It surprised me how hard it _was_ to keep sane here. Time would start to blur, and days would become weeks, weeks would become months, until eventually I lost the concept of time. I could have been here ten years and not known it. And what was worse is that I didn't care. I don't know myself anymore. I think I used to be a nice guy. I remember I always used to help out someone if they were in need...but those were my younger days. Should I try to think of an event a little more recent, my temples would start to pound, my pulse would start to race, my mind would start to blur, and I would lose touch with reality. Once I was unconscious for nearly six hours after an attempt to recall my memories. I once mentioned these lapses to the resident shrink, but all he said was that whatever happened must have been very traumatic for me. Well, duh. The memories of my past wouldn't be blocked from my own mind if I had been happy and content. But I know for a fact he knows more than he lets on. "Ashura? Ashura, are you awake?" I jumped. Geez, he could have knocked first. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened and the doctor walked in, accompanied by a pair of Machoke. The Pokémon unbuckled my straitjacket, and I let my arms fall into my lap. The Machoke brought in a couple of chairs, then walked out of the cell and stood at the door. I slowly got up from my sitting position. My voice came out all cracked and harsh, "So? What are you doing here?" He looked startled, but replied, "I-It's time for our weekly session. Why, is there something wrong?" Does he honestly think I wouldn't notice that he looked like he'd been through hell and back? No, he knows me better. Must be something major. "Nah, nothing in particular. Get run over by a truck or something?" He nervously fiddled with his clipboard, stalling for time. Why? Is it _that _big? "Come on doc, spit it out. What's got you so choked up?" He let out a sigh and picked up his clipboard. "Well...the results of your psychiatric evaluation came in today..." He trailed off. Hmmm. I get it now. "So when do I get shipped off to prison? Or are am I to be executed?" He eased up a bit and let out a stifled laugh. "Hah...no, Ashura, nothing like that. You passed with flying colors. Congratulations." Say WHAT? I passed? I'm sane? "I-I-I did?" My voice was cracking even more than usual. I can't believe it! "Did you have any doubts? You seem perfectly normal to me." I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. I'm normal. I'm not a psycho! And if I'm normal, then... "And normal people don't need to be here. You're scheduled to be released tomorrow." I can't hold it them back any longer. I felt the hot tears flow down my face. This is unbelievable! Me? Free? Holy shit! This is actually happening! "C-could you repeat that please?" I said, still in shock. He let out a hearty laugh. "Of course. You are to be released tomorrow anytime you're ready." Almost instantly his face got serious. "However, there are some issues we need to discuss." Damn. There's always a catch. Fine. I'll just see what these 'issues' of his are. "Okay, doc. Let's discuss."

"Well...although you're completely stable, the doctors from the courts found some slight... _issues_." He paused. "What kind of issues?" I asked. "Well, as you've mentioned before, you have no memory of anything before your time here..." I cut him off. "Only the most recent events. I remember my childhood. Some of my teen years...just about everything up until I was fifteen or sixteen..." I trailed off. "Yes, that is mentioned, I was just trying to sum up. I apologize." Good, at least he has the right story. Now I'll just pry a little deeper. "Don't be too worried about your memory. What happened must have been very painful for you, so you suppressed the memory through sheer force of will. Therefore, you've physically created a kind of amnesia. It is called selective amnesia. And apparently whatever happened was so painful for you that if you try to remember it, you become violently ill. But don't be distressed. Someday you may find yourself recalling the memory. Memory is a funny thing. One day you might think the memory too painful to be real, then the next day you can accept it and move on." Save the sap speech doc, just get to the point. I don't have all night. "Is that it? Anything else?" He looked shocked that I didn't get all weepy at his speech. Sorry doc, no one gets to see me cry more than once in a single day.

"Well, they also found another small detail, nothing serious. You also seem to have an odd system of coping with your anger. You just seem to get this evil look in your eye, in their own words, quote, 'like he could kill somebody, then cools off and returns to normal,' unquote." He looked up at me. "Well?" Anger coping difficulties? What the hell? I spoke up, "I never really noticed I did that. Habit or something." He seemed satisfied with that. "Well, okay then. Get some sleep, and we will get you out of here tomorrow." He smiled at me and rose from his seat. "Good night." He strolled over to the door. "Doc?" He turned around. "Yes?" I smiled. "Thanks. I don't know what my life was like before I came here, but it must be a hell of a lot better now. So, thanks." He seemed pleased. "You're quite welcome. It's what I do." He turned and headed out the door. I got up and sat back down in my spot on the floor. I barely took notice of the pair of Machoke taking my straitjacket and the chairs, leaving me shirtless in the dark. I wonder how long that had taken. Two hours? Probably not. Maybe when I get out I might regain my concept of time. More importantly, I'll regain my life. I have no life beyond this place. But now that's all going to change. And with the icing I put on the cake as the doc was leaving, I can get out maybe even as soon as noon. But now I need sleep. I got up and plopped down on the bed. And I slept more soundly than I have in I don't know how long. 

_Cerulean City Police Department_

11:45pm

Misty

It's a slow night. One of those nights where there's absolutely nothing to do but paperwork, and you don't want to do that for fear you might get so bored that you'd fall asleep. Most nights are like this. Everything's too perfect, too peaceful these days. And when there's nothing wrong, no one needs a detective. I let out a sigh. There's no way I'd be sitting here filling out car insurance renewal forms in the old days. As soon as I solved a case, ten more would be waiting for me. Now I'd be lucky to get three calls a week. Yeah, business has dropped ever since that day three years ago...no, can't go there again. Just drop the subject. Think about this stupid insurance form asking me for the same information over and over again. Nah, that'll put me to sleep faster than the history channel. I sighed again. I _really _need something to do. It's almost as slow as when I first started out, full of passion and vigor, but no lowlifes to take it out on. But even then it wasn't as slow as it is now. "Geez, what am I still doing here? Business is slower than a Slowpoke on tranquilizers, and I'm reduced to thinking about my glory days. Oh my God, I'm starting to sound like my mother. I need to go home. I'm the only one still here anyway." I pushed my chair back, stood up, and cracked my back. "Ahh, that's better." I grabbed my jacket and purse and headed for the door.

After punching out and locking up I headed for my car. I always loved that car. A classic Mercedes, like all those detectives on TV used to have. Even being six years old, it runs like a dream. Yeah, I got it when I hit 15. Well _I _didn't get it, he had gotten it for me to replace the bi...no, can't think about that. Twice in one night. At this rate I'll end up like that girl from Maiden's Peak, sitting out waiting for some crackhead guy to come back for the rest of my life. I have a life now, and a damn good one, with or without _him_. I moved on, this is just some weird, boredom-induced, late night insanity. Get over it. "There, well put." I said to myself. _"Gee, I was just thinking the same thing."_

I felt a strong hand grab me around my throat and shove a pocketknife to my neck. _"It's not a good idea to stay out so late." _He said in a raspy voice. _"There are bad people out there, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." _Who the hell does this guy think he is? Some killer from a bad slasher movie? _"I'd better teach you a lesson in..._OOOFF!" It's amazing what an elbow to your stomach can do to your raspy, whispery, 'serial killer' voice. I then proceeded to kick him under his chin, sending him flying 3 feet across the parking lot. "Damn, I'm out of practice. I used to be able to kick 'em at least five." I pulled my .36 Magnum from its holster against my thigh. "I dunno, I think you should work on your delivery." I said pointing the gun at him, "The speech could use some work too." I pulled him up and cuffed him. "But don't worry, you'll have a good month in the slammer to work on it. Assaulting an officer should get you at _least _that much, if you get a tough judge." He looked at me desperately, his left eye twitching. "P-please lady..." I corrected him, "Officer, please. Detective if you want something." He gulped. "O-okay, _Detective_ lady, I-I can't get thrown in jail. I got a wife and kids and..." He trailed off, trying to see if I was buying it. Hmm, what to do? I _could _just toss him to some judge for a quick trial, then throw him in jail, but I'm too tired to drive down there right now. And besides, where's the fun in that? I smiled maliciously. "Okay then, I've got and idea. I'll cuff you to this lamppost..." I proceeded to do so, then continued, "And if you can get out by the time someone shows up and arrests you tomorrow morning, you can go free." I turned around and headed for my car, leaving him to try and unfasten his hand from the lamppost. "Oh!" I said, remembering what I was going to do. I picked up the pocketknife and threw it in a nearby dumpster. "Don't play with sharp objects. A little boy like you could hurt yourself." I holstered my gun and got in my car. "Well," I said as I turned the ignition, "I guess tonight _did_ have a little excitement." 

__

Slate Manor

3:03am 

Brock

Cold pizza and half a beer. It'll do. I threw the pizza in the microwave and started it up. Yeah, 30 seconds should do the trick. I plopped down on the counter and took a swig of the beer. Wonder what time it is. I glanced up at the clock. "Three o' five? How the hell did it get so late?" I had a feeling something had happened. Let's see, what did I do tonight? "Uh, I was at the office, went to the bar with the guys...urrg, can't think of anything after that." Damn, can't remember for the life of me...aw, whatever. I grabbed the pizza and headed back to my room. 

I pushed the door open with my foot and staggered in. "Arrrg, maybe the beer was bad idea. Uhhh, I feel like shi...huh?" There's someone in my bed! What the HELL does he...hey it's a she! Hmmm...seems familiar...I've seen her somewhere...from the bar? Is she a hooker? Must be. "Hope I didn't spend too much on her." I pulled the sheets back. "Well, at least I know I didn't spend anything. What a dog. Woof." I tore the last bit of pizza from the crust and collapsed on the bed. In a bad position, a rolled over, putting the hooker right in my line of view. "I must've been totally wasted. Again." Again. Yeah, many a night have I been in almost this same exact situation. Although last time the whore was less of a strain on the eyes. And I was so drunk I couldn't see straight, if I remember right. But it doesn't make a damn bit of difference, I have chauffeurs to drive me home, butlers to help me stagger in the door, and maids to get me out of my clothes, reeking of alcohol and sometimes even stained with fresh blood. Of course I'm not always drunk and pissed off. I'm actually a respectable businessman when I'm not juiced up. And usually it's either one or the other. No real love, no hobbies, no vacations. Just escape to some drunken fantasy world, or the fast-paced business world. "I'm running." My words shocked me. I sum up my lifestyle, and I think _that_? "But from what?" Well, what do you know? There _is _a part of me that's still sane. "I...I...I'm running from...myself...my...identity." _This _isn't me! I'm not some dirty, alcoholic aristocrat! I was...I _am_...sick as a dog, _and _dog tired. "Two canine proverbs in the same thought...damn I'm good." I slowly let my eyelids droop, bringing a throbbing sensation to my temples. "I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover." 

The eyes gleamed red. I couldn't break eye contact with him. "What are you doing? Why do you want to do this?" He turned those eyes on me again. I felt a wave of goosebumps wash over my skin. "Why? Why not? And why do you even care? Mr. Brock Slate, head of your own self-founded multi-national chain of breeding centers. You practically have a monopoly. You're rich, powerful, and you're even on the cover of _People_. You have everything you could possibly want. This matter doesn't concern you." That voice... it chills you to the bone...no, I can't give up now! I have to stop this once and for all! "Who do you think you are!? And why would this _not _concern me!? Don't you even feel some remorse for what you've done?" His left eyebrow rose. "No, of course not. I don't know the meaning of the word." Oh my God. How could I have let it come to this? He had become so...so cold...but I can't let my emotions get in the way of my duty. That...that..._thing_ has to be stopped. And I am going to stop it. Or die trying. "I can't believe you said that. What happened to you? I know you don't want to do this. Please stop!" He narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, I can't do that. Now get out of here before I kill you." At least I tried. Sorry Misty. "Okay then. I don't know why you're doing this, and frankly, I don't care anymore." I took my pistol from its holster and leveled it at the figure. "You have to be stopped. And if I don't stop you, nobody will." He started to reach for a weapon, but my trigger finger was faster. "DIE!" 

"AHHHHHHH!" I bolted upright. Beads of cold sweat ran down my forehead. No...oh God, not again...I can't handle this again. "Not the dream again. It's haunted me, for so long it has haunted me...but never in such graphic detail...it was more real than it ever was...I almost saw the face that time." I closed my eyes. Those horrible red eyes flashed on the back of my lids. I can't get them out of my mind...those eyes were the most evil things I have ever seen. I thought I had rid myself of those eyes...but now it looks like they'll haunt my dreams once again. "Hmph. It looks like I can't run anymore. But I can't remember...who is it...and what was I _doing _there?" I can't even remember what that thing was, or why I was trying to stop it...but maybe it's for the best. I've finally stopped running...but I've lost sight of what I was running from. "Hmmm. I finally succeeded in drowning my sorrows...but I wonder if it was the beer or my own determination?" My stomach lurched. "BLLUUUHHH!" I sighed as the contents of my stomach dripped off my lips. "Or maybe a little of both." I laughed out loud. I haven't laughed in years. "Well, today's a new day. And I'm gonna check into this. Maybe find somethin' out." I wiped my mouth off with my hand. Then a thought struck me. Where's the hooker? I glanced back at the bed and saw a note on the stained sheets. I probably didn't want to think of what they were stained _with_. I picked up the note and read it aloud: 

I let myself out. Don't worry about paying me, that one's on the house. If I got more customers like you, I'd quit this gig and settle down. __

Hugs and kisses,

Lauren

Good, I don't have to worry about any extra bills this month. I tossed the note and prepared to get going. "Well, I'd better...Ugggghhhh..." I collapsed in a heap on the floor. My temples flared up and I felt a strong urge to crap and hurl all at once. "At least...I got...one thing right..." I mumbled. "This is one hell of a hangover."

__


	3. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

Author's Note: Welcome to the third installment. If you count the Prologue. Don't worry, I'll try to make these annoying notes few and far between so you can just enjoy the story. And to the ladies, if I get something wrong during the Misty section, such as any of her girlish complaints, feel free to correct me. I won't get mad. And feedback is nice. Did you particularly like or dislike something? Then tell me! I'll try to give you more of the same, or cut down on it. Don't be shy, I won't bite. Hard. Yeah, lame, I know. Without further adieu, here it is.

Chapter Two-The First Day of the Rest of Your Life **** Viridian Asylum __

9:25am

Ash

"So Ashes, I hear they're springin' ya. S'it true?" I glanced over my shoulder at the weasel-like man behind me. Or rather, stared _down _at him. Lenny, I believe his name is. Real short guy. Only about 5'4. His black (or really dark blue, I could never decide) eyes were recessed into his forehead, overshadowed by his enormous nose. Were talking _huge_. You could drive pickups through his nostrils. The wide kind. And to top it all off, mussed, greasy black hair that always had a particular odor to it, not to mention his own little snowstorm of dandruff. Most guys think it's his one-bath-a-week policy. "Yeah, I guess. N'less I start foamin' at the mouth within the next hour or so. The name's Ash by the way." I'm not sure why he could never get my name right. It's not a big name. Some people are just stupid, I guess. Or annoying. "Damn. There goes five bucks. I never win the bets. Those guys is cheatin' somehow. And when I find out how...heh heh heh." I rolled my eyes. No one has money here, so the boys keep up a tab they say they'll pay off when they get out. Yeah, right. I don't know why they even _pretend_ they will. "Yeah, you do that. See ya." I picked up my tray and made my way down the food line. I showed up late today, so there wasn't much of a line. Then again, there wasn't much food left either. "I'll take whatever's left." The cafeteria lady plopped some breakfast-flavored goop on the plate and took a long drag on her cigarette. "Next." I held my breath until I was well away from her. "I am so not gonna miss this place." 

I sat down and started picking at my 'food'. It tastes a little better than usual today. Of course, everything seems better today. I'm getting OUT of here! It's only a question of how fast I can scarf the slop and find the doc. I picked up the plate of...of...whatever this is and poured it into my mouth. You know, it's almost like _really _runny eggs if you don't look at it and eat it incredibly fast. "BBBBBUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP!" I slowly wiped my mouth with my hand. "S'cuse me." I apologized. "You know you gonna be feelin' that shit in a coupa hours." I don't even have to look up. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that." There, the greeting is exchanged. "Pull up a chair-shaped pad and sit down." He pushed the back of a chair against the table and sat down, draping his arms over it. "S'up, big daddy?" He smirked. "From what Lenny says, it's you. They really lettin' ya off the hook?" I smiled up at him. WAY up. JC had always been huge. He once told me that he had been in construction before he was thrown in the pen. And he's the kind of guy who could stop a fight just with his presence, and win one just by lookin' at you. But underneath it all the giant black man has a heart of gold. He had helped me out in the beginning, when I was still 'the new guy' and convinced I was a psycho. Back then I'd get into fights if someone looked at me wrong. One day he broke up a fight between me and Lenny, and took me off to the side. "What the hell're you doin'?" He had asked. "Just showin' those guys I'm as tough as them." He just shook his head and said, "They don't care. They jus' tryin' to rough ya up a bit. For kicks. It's jus' about all ya _can _dohere. For the unintelligent mind, anyway." That comment had aroused my curiosity. "What about for the intelligent mind?" He smiled down at me. "Why don't I show ya?"

From that day forward he had taken me under his wing, shown me the ropes, and taught me patience, self-control, and the power of the mind. Of patience, he said: "You're not always gonna get what you want or need _when _you want it. You haf'ta learn to be patient. It'll come. You just need ta be able to wait for it. Then when ya get it, you'll be able to appreciate it." On self-control: "It's important to be in control of yoself at all times. If you're brash, or act on your emotions, it'll get ya into trouble mo' times than not. Keeping yoself disciplined is the first step. That way you can act wit' a clear head." His lecture on the power of the mind was more extensive: "You're mind is the most important thing you have. You may have a large body, a small body, or even a middle size one. But ya mind is something you always have control of. If you can outwit or outthink the enemy, then you already won half da fight. To be able to think things through and use common sense in any given situation is an invaluable skill. It helps you make decisions, implement a strategy, or give an intelligent response. Keep your mind sharp lil' Ash, you'll need it someday." 

He taught me to play chess, checkers, and the importance of meditation to concentrate and relieve stress. I was a fast learner, and pretty soon I could even defeat the master himself. I remember one day when we were playing and some punk came up and knocked the chessboard over. He proceeded to tell us to 'stop playing with our kiddie games or he'd bust my head'. He and his entourage had had a good laugh over that. I had just stood up, popped my knuckles, then hit him in the face. Dazed, he hesitated for a moment, giving me just enough time. I kneed him in the abdomen, then elbowed him into a wall. Knocked out three teeth. I got two days in solitary confinement, but it was well worth it. I had gone over strategies in my head, contemplating my next move. Then when I couldn't stand it anymore, I had just screamed until my throat was raw. I was one of the best-behaved patients in the building from that day on. But enough of that. I need to look forward. But I only saw his pecs that way. So I decided to look up again. "Yeah, and for once the sleaze is tellin' the truth. Anytime I 'm ready as I understand it." 

"Heh. You lucky little shit. Well make sure you send me a postcard, ya here?" I smiled again. "You _know _I won't forget that, big daddy." I stood up to leave. "Yeah, well don't get all cocky just 'cuz you gettin' out. I'm s'posta be gettin' out pretty soon too." I dumped the rest of my 'breakfast' into the trash and started heading for the door. "Yeah, right. You know you got life. But make sure you don't get rusty, 'cuz I'll visit 'cha later. See ya, big daddy." He smiled back at me and leaned forward. "See ya little bro. You take care of yourself, hear?" I nodded, pushed the door open, and took my first step towards freedom.

And instantly ran into a Machoke. "Hold on buddy, I have permission. From Dr. Smith. I'm Ash Ketchum. Just ask him yourself. You see I'm getting out today..." The Pokémon didn't respond, just stared at me. This guy is obviously not the sharpest knife in the rack. Just speak slowly and clearly and hopefully he'll get the gist of it. "Yeah, Yeah. Just - - - with - - - me." What? How did I understand that thing? It didn't sound like human tongue, but I was able to translate bits and pieces. Almost like a reflex. A clue to my past? Maybe. Or maybe I _am _crazy. Whatever the case, it would probably be best to play dumb. "Yeah, can you take me to see Dr. Smith? I need to speak with him. It's urgent." The large Pokémon just rolled his eyes and motioned to follow him. Hmph, might as well. It's not like I can go anywhere on my own. "I'll say it once and I'll say it again: I am not going to miss this place."

Misty Waterflower's Residence __

10:15am 

Misty

"Well what do you know? I guess you run into all sorts of people around these parts." I looked up into his eyes. "Shut up. You know you came all the way over here just to see me." I proceeded to plop down into his lap. "Just say it. You know you want to." A big sheepish grin spread across his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Is it _that _obvious? Now you probably think I can't get another woman." It was my turn to smile. "Nah, I know you _could_." I leaned in close, so that our faces were inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face, waiting for what I was about to say. I could also feel something else (a little lower) that was also starting to anticipate my reply. Or something else. What a naughty boy. I put my lips inches from his ear and whispered, "_It's just that you know I'm the only one that can give you what you want_." I could feel the heat waves being emitted from his body, and the sweat starting to creep its way down his forehead. Not to mention the pressure from his lower half start to increase gradually. I giggled into his ear. "_I know what you want_." I saw him gulp. Still afraid to commit, huh? Well, I'll show you. "_You want_...SOMEONE TO ARGUE WITH!" He jerked so hard we almost fell off the bench! I burst out laughing. "Yeah, Yeah. Very funny." I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I rolled around on the cobblestone roaring with laughter. "Yeah...hah hah hah...I know." He stood up and brushed himself off as I started to simmer down. "And for the record, I didn't miss you one bit, Misty." I stood up. "Oh yeah?" I shot back. "Yeah." I smiled and pointed down. "Well _someone _disagrees with you." He looked down and turned beet red. "Well, maybe just a little." I smiled wider and leaned against his chest. "Told'ja so." He cocked his head the way he always did and put that big stupid grin on his face. _Damn_ I miss that stupid gesture. "Misty?" I stared longingly into his eyes. "Yes?" He licked his lips and stared at the ground nervously. "Well I, uh...that is to say...I, er...kind of..." He sighed and looked into my eyes. "WELL, CHUCK, THERE'S SOME TRAFFIC THERE ON I95!"

I rolled over and swatted my stupid radio alarm clock against the wall. Stupid thing. Just at the best part too. I groggily sat up. "Just my luck that I'd forget to turn it off. Stupid alarm. Stupid murderer guy keepin' me out so late." I sighed and lay back down, pulling the covers up to my chin. "Stupid Ash." 

"PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! PICK UP! PICK UP!" I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the insistent telephone yelling into my face. Rudely awakened twice in one morning. It had better be _real _important. "Put it on speaker." I said weakly. "Yes ma'am." I let a small smile. I remembered installing that lower, less annoying voice for when it wasn't ringing. And how jealous everyone was when they thought of their ever-screeching phones. The small things can help make a rotten morning a little brighter. "Hello? Misty?" I was surprised when I saw the face. Dark, tanned skin; rough chin (probably hadn't shaved in days), squinty eyes, and spiky brown hair combed forward. "Brock?"

He smiled when he heard me confirm that I knew who he was. "Hey. I'm surprised you still remember me. It's been a while." Yeah, it has. Two or three years, in fact. "Yeah, I guess it has. I didn't expect to see your face at eleven thirty in the morning." He smiled and looked down. "I can see that." I looked down at my clothes. Sweat pants and an over-sized T-shirt. Not exactly sexy sleep wear, but it's a lot more comfortable than the skimpy see-through silk nightgowns my sisters wore to bed. I tried one of those once. I had once again given in to my sisters' attempts to make me more feminine. But it was like wearing nothing at all, and it got all scrunched up. I just preferred my sweatpants and T-shirt. "Sorry Brock, I slept in the nude _last _night. You _just _missed it." He let out a snort-laugh. "Well you'll be happy to know I didn't call for a free peep show. Do you have some free time on your hands?" Hmm? Is he trying to ask me out? If he is he must've become _really _desperate to ask out an old childhood friend. But what the hell. Why not? "I'm off today. Any particular reason?" I scanned his face for a blush or a smile. Nothing. If anything, his face was stiffening. "I need to talk to you about something. Something urgent. Can you meet me at Dontello's downtown in an hour?" Dontello's. New Italian place about fifteen minutes from the station. Pricey. Well, as long as he's buying. And it must be pretty important to come down to Cerulean from Goldenrod. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there in an hour then." He thanked me and hung up the phone. "Well, that was odd. I wonder what all this hush-hush secrecy is about." Is he in trouble with the cops? No, he wouldn't call me first. I _was _a cop. Did he have a drug addiction? No, with all his money he could just check into a rehabilitation center. Is he getting married? A possibility, but not too likely. He would have just have told me that over the phone. What then? "Oh, who cares. I'm trying to think and I haven't even had my coffee yet." Okay then. Breakfast first, then go see what he wants. I can do that.

Viridian Asylum __

12:00pm

Ash

"Hi. I'm - - - - - are you?" I looked down, staring into the little black eyes of the Pokémon addressing me. A Pichu. Haven't seen one of those in a long time. I don't remember one I could understand for even longer. I couldn't remember _ever_ meeting one I could talk to. I used to have something similar to a Pichu, though. Yellow...brownish-blackish stripes...red cheeks...can't remember a face though. "Ex - - - - sir? Are - - - - ay?" I looked down at the little dude. "Yeah. Just nervous, I guess." He smiled and tried to hop up on the couch, but fell off and landed on his back. I smiled and helped the tiny Pokémon up onto the couch. "Tha- - - - - ster. What are - - - - rried - - out? Is he asking what I'm nervous about? Sounds like it. "I'm leaving here today. I just need to fill out some of these forms and stuff, then I can go. I guess I'm kinda nervous about that. I haven't been outside in a long time." The little Pichu tilted his head at me. He must not understand all of what I'm saying either. Of course, he's so young that he didn't find talking to a human weird. "It's nice - - side. It's - - - - arm. - - cle R- - - - ays I can't play. I - - - - play." I smiled at the cute little guy again. Even though I'm not totally sure what he said, It's pretty obvious what he's complaining about. "Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll get to play later." He smiled and wagged his little tail. "Hmm? Sam?" Huh? Did Pichu just develop a southern accent? "Oh, Sam! You little devul, you! Why'd ya go off like that?" I looked up. Dr. Smith's secretary. Must be her Pichu. "Sorry abou' that shuga, little Sam's a friendly tyke. Even had a cold-hearted murdera' makin' goo-goo noises at 'im once. Come 'ere, Sam!" He looked up at me with little puppy dog eyes. "Bye." He trotted over to...to...I looked up at her nametag. He trotted over to Nancy. "No apology necessary. He's a cute little guy. Judging by the length of his tail, the size of his electric sacs, and his apparent contentment, he should be ready to evolve into a Pikachu anytime now." She stared at me in disbelief. Booya. Didn't forget all of it after all. And I still know a few big words to impress civilized people. "W-well thanks, shuga. I didn't know he was gettin' ready to evolve." Of course you didn't. That's because you suck and I rule. "Yeah, I think the doctor is ready ta see ya now." And I just finished the paperwork. Perfect timing. "So I can go in?" She nodded and sat back down at her desk. I waved to Sam the Pichu and opened the door to the good doctor's office as Sam waved back. I faced forward and I felt my face stiffen. Alright. This is it. Time to get out of here.

"Come in Ashura. I was just about to come get you. Are you ready to rejoin society?" A smirk washed over my face like a tidal wave. "Been ready. I filled out the release forms and all that stuff. Can I go now?" He smiled. "Yes. We'll just go retrieve your belongings from the storage facility and you'll be off. Shall we go?" He said, slipping on his coat. I can't believe they still _have _my stuff. I hope I had had some good stuff with me. "Yeah."

"Okay. Ashura Ketchum. Yeah, I remember I had a memo about you. I got your stuff right here." I stared down at the assorted pile of stuff in the box. "Took a hell of a long time to find too. Your crap was all the way in back." The old grease monkey let his stogie hang over his grungy lips as he blew smoke out of his mouth. "Okay. Dat's one pair of combat boots; one stainless steel knife; a pair of baggy army-type pants; one white sleeveless shoit; some pocket change; some keys; deeds and ownership papers to some stuff; wallet; and some assorted personal belongings. They didn't let ya keep any of da guns ya had on ya. Had to sell 'em. Ya Pokémon were taken to da locations on dis sheet of paper. Thank you, and good night." He plopped down into his chair and pulled his hat over his eyes. Well, those clothes look pretty comfortable. And according to these ownership papers, I actually had a place right here in Viridian City. I wasn't homeless. If my place hadn't been auctioned off. "Hey, are these papers still valid? Or did you get rid of all my stuff?" I said as we walked back to the lobby. The doctor frowned. "Most everything. Nobody wanted your apartment though. So you still have a place to hang your hat if it didn't sell after the auction." Sweet. I have a place to live. "Oh, and here are some clothes and toiletries. The bathroom is over there." He pointed. Hmph. Time to get myself cleaned up.

"Let's see. Deodorant, comb, fingernail clippers, shaving cream, and a razor. It's a start." I applied the deodorant. "There. Now I won't sweat like a pig and smell like shit." I shook the shaving cream can and sprayed some onto my face. "Damn. I need a shave _bad_." I took the razor and made long, straight strokes down my face and chin, watching my short, tangled beard disappear. I then scrapped the blade under my chin, removing any coarse black hair. "OWW! Shit!" Sprung a leak. A tiny cut, no biggie. I clamped the small wound shut while washing off my face. "Damn, that stings. I'm gonna start cussing like a donkey if I don't watch it. Ow!" I looked up into the mirror, still mumbling. Was that ME? "Woah. I look good without the beard. Now for you, hair..." I wet my comb, then struggled to tame my wild mane. "I need a haircut too." But I have to deal with it for now. "There...no, that looks gay...no...a little more on the top...stick down, damn it...a little more spiky...OW...THERE!" I looked at my now cool-looking hair. Nice. Now to trim these fingernails. I grabbed the fingernail clippers and proceeded to trim my finger and toenails down to almost nubs, leaving just enough so I could still pick up stuff. There. I took a look at the finished product. Nice clothes they got. A little small, but they'll do. Not too dorky, not too weird. I am now clean-shaven, and lookin' good except for that little cut under my chin. My wild black mane's now back into the spiky, controlled wild look I like. My golden eyes once again gleam with pride. And the scar running down my left eye added to my macho, badass look. I was always asked how I got the scar, if my left eye still worked, and if it hurt. I honestly can't remember where I got it, my left eye was fine, and it didn't hurt except when I have my lapses. Then it burns. On the outside and the inside. I put my hand on it and run my index finger from a little over the eyebrow to about an inch below the eye socket, tracing it. "I'll remember. Don't you worry buddy, I'll remember." I look at my face again. "Time to hit the town."

"Ashura? I hardly recognize you!" I smiled. "Well you've never seen me cleaned up. And that's what I am, cleaned up." He nodded, getting my drift. "Well, this is goodbye. Here's a hundred dollars and a cab is waiting for you. Good luck, Ashura Ketchum. This is the first day of the rest of your life." 


	4. Tribulations

Author's Notes: It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about the wait. I can assure you I was preoccupied with something very important. Okay, I was goofing off. But that's important too. All work and no play, you know. But I promise I'll stop goofing and get back to writing now. Or at least goofing so much. Either way, I'll get the next part out soon. By the way, from a Pokémon's perspective, pokétalk will be translated. Most everyone else will still hear the gibberish. 

****

Chapter Three-Tribulations

Dontello's Italian Restaurant __

12:55pm

Brock

"Are you ready to order, sir?" I looked up at the impatient waiter who had been bugging me for the past hour. "No. And I'm not _going_ to be ready until the rest of my party arrives, so you can stop bugging me about it every five minutes." The rude waiter shot me a nasty look and trudged off. I sighed and began to rub my temples. "Got to make sure I don't shout too loud, or this damn hangover'll flare up again." I probably shouldn't even be here, but I need to talk about this with someone. Someone who'll understand. "Ugghhh..." Grr, damn hangover. Lost my train of thought. Doesn't matter. I'll just wait for Misty to show up, then...I...could...bathroom, now. "Hey buddy, where's your bathroom?" The annoying waiter snorted and pointed. "Thanks." 

"BLLUUUUGGGGHHHH!" I started to pant, leaning over the toilet. "And here I thought I didn't have anything left in my stomach." This one's turning out to be a real killer. I don't think I'll _ever _drink again. "Yeah, right. That's what I said the last three times. And look where I am now." I'll at least never go on an all-night binge again. Hopefully. "A big hopefully. But enough of this. I need to get back to the table before Misty gets here. Or that waiter gives my table to someone else." I would be willing to bet the latter would happen first. No offense to Misty, but she had always had a habit of being more than fashionably late. "Better get back just in case. She may have changed over the years." I slowly rose to my feet and stumbled toward the sink. Squirting some of the foul smelling pink soap onto my hands, I turned on the faucet and washed my hands. "Now my hands smell even worse. But at least they're clean." I switched off the faucet and headed back to the table. 

"Feeling better?" I glanced up. An employee. A GIRL employee. "Somewhat. How did you know?" She smiled. "I saw your mad dash to the bathroom. At first I thought you ate the chef's salad, but then I saw you didn't have any food. Can I ask what it was?" Inquisitive, aren't we? She's kinda cute though. I'll just grace her with the old Brock charm. "Hangover." A concerned look spread across her face. "I know how _that_ feels. I couldn't get out of bed for two days. I don't know how you even pulled yourself out of bed." Yeah, she wants me. And the more I look at her, the better looking she gets. And if she was sporting a bikini instead of the apron...damn. This one might be a keeper. Time to reel her in. "Had to. I don't really have _time _to recover. I needed to meet with someone. Still waiting, in fact." She got that curious look again. "Boss?" I shook my head. "Important client?" She must've figured I was a big business type of guy. "Nope." I responded. "Girlfriend?" I can tell she _really _wants me to say no. "Guess again." She looked relieved. "Okay, okay. Maybe a..." She was suddenly cut off by someone coming through the double doors. I looked over my shoulder. "Hey Misty!"

"Not a girlfriend, huh?" I looked back at the disappointed girl starting to head for the kitchen. "No! Just an old childhood friend. She's _just _a friend!" She looked over her shoulder with an extremely disbelieving look. "Yeah, sure." Have to convince her somehow. But...how? "Your guest, sir." I looked back at the rude guy from before. "Yeah, thanks. And _yes_, I'll order now." He looked extremely pleased. "Very good sir. What will you have?" I couldn't eat anything even if I wanted to. And I DON'T. Sick as a dog equals loss of appetite. Something to help with this splitting headache would be nice, though. "An egg. Raw. And a cup. You can get whatever you want, Misty." She had her head buried in the menu. "Uhh...I'll have the lasagna, with a salad on the side. And ice tea to drink, please." The waiter guy jotted the orders down. "Very good. I'll be right back with your drink, and your _egg_, for reasons I will not inquire." He turned on his heel and went to the kitchen. I looked up at Misty for the first time since she entered. And was pleasantly surprised.

She had on a form-fitting blue dress that went down to about her mid-thigh. And _what _a form. A definite improvement over the last time I saw her. Some people must be late bloomers. And her shiny, waist-length hair was the kind you just wanted to touch, and take a sniff of. And her perfume was very arousing. Not too strong, but enough to notice. Her aquamarine eyes gazed at me questioningly. Yes, Misty had definitely taken a while to bloom, but the last flower to bloom is the most beautiful rose of all. Of course, I would never think of her _that _way. I knew her too well for that. I don't think I could take going out with a time bomb. Every rose had its thorns, and Misty's were _sharp_. Too sharp for someone like me. I prefer the gentle, kind of shy type. Interesting and intellectual, yet good-looking. Like that waitress. I need to explain this whole situation to her. For some reason my heart (or my hormones) had taken an interest in her. Not the sexual, horny type of interest, but a love-at-first-sight type of interest. And it has definitely been a while since I had that. And when I feel like this, I usually pursue it. In matters of the heart, I just leap in head first, and go from there. "Your drink, ma'am. And your egg, sir."

'Bout time. "Thanks. That'll be all for now." That sour look returned to his face as he walked away. Heh heh. Pissed him off again. Probably wanted to hang around and flirt. Misty usually isn't the flirtatious type though. "You enjoy pissing him off?" Misty asked. "Yeah. One of the many pleasures in life. So, how ya been?" I cracked the egg over the glass, watching the yellow yolk fall into the clearish liquid. "Fine. A bit tired, but otherwise fine. You?" I grabbed the pepper and dashed a bit onto the raw egg in the glass. "Feel like crap. One too many beers last night." I said, putting a little hot sauce in the mixture. "Yeah, hangovers suck. Mind if I ask what that is?" I poured a bit of my water into the egg cup before answering. "Prairie oyster. Helps with hangovers." I held my nose and gulped it down as fast as I could. "I can't believe you _drank_ that thing. Drinking nasty crap doesn't actually help, you know. I swear, all you men are the same." I raised my eyebrow. "Should've expected something like that from you. And it _does_ help, by the way. Or if it doesn't, it's a hell of a placebo. Hard to swallow, but it helps more than anything else. Most guys can't work up enough courage to try it." She glared at me menacingly. "Well, you got one thing right. You're only the second guy I've seen that drinks them." She responded. "The first?" I asked. She smiled and answered. "Ash."

Residence __

1:15pm

Pikachu

"Hey Cheeky! Where are you!? Cheeky! Here girl!" Who do I look like, Lassie? And the point of running away is to get _away _from you, not come running when you call. Moron. Of course, this six-year-old from hell had never been what you'd call bright. His folks are okay, but this kid was sent by Entei himself. "Cheeky! CHEEKY!" Cheeky. That was the gayest name to ever be spoken by anyone since the dawn of time. Cheeky. How could anybody hate me enough to call me Cheeky? "I don't see him dad! Can you help me find her?" AND I'M A GUY FOR MEW'S SAKE! I HATE this kid. "Not now, I just got home from work." Good old dad. He always shut this kid up. And he always fell asleep in his special chair in front of the TV, so I could watch. TV had really expanded my vocabulary. "Aww. Maybe she'll come back home when she gets hungry." Fat chance, kid. I already snitched the roast from the oven, so I'm full. It had been a real trick operating the knobs with my paws, though. And it was a good thing the lady of the house had small hands, so I could halfway fit my paws into the oven mitts. And since I'm full, I won't be coming back. So say bye to Cheeky, and hello to Pikachu! I'm back! "There you are, Cheeky! I was really worried!" Crap.

You'll never take me alive! "Eeeeeat...THIS!" I shouted as I shocked him. "Waaa...ouchies..." He collapsed, paralyzed. Now's my chance! I'm OUTTA here! "Wait...Cheeky...come back..." Sorry, bud. You're just too weird for me. Anyone who would dress a Pokémon up in a dress and high heels is insane. I shuddered at the memory. My feet were still killin' me. I don't see how human girls can _walk _in those heels. But now I have to use my aching feet whether I like it or not, or I'll _never _get outta here. "See ya, sucka!" I shouted behind me. I used my long forgotten 'agility' technique to increase my speed. "He'll never catch me now!" **_Slow down, buddy. What's the big rush?_** I stopped dead in my tracks. What the _hell _was that? **_Consider me a friend for now. After all, I'm here to help you._** That voice! It pounded in my brain! It fells like my head is going to explode! **_Sorry about that. I'll make it short. You want your old master back?_** Old master? Did it mean...Ash? **_Indeed I do. I can help you find him. The whole mess a few years back finally blew over, and your master is free. Do you want to find him?_** Of course I do! I'd kill to get back with good old Ash! But there has to be a catch. There always is. "Why help me? There must be something you want in return." **_No. I just need him to survive. It would be...inconvenient if he died at this stage of the game. That whole mess three years ago was very...inconvenient. And...look, do you want to see him again or not?_** What was it talking about? "Why would Ash die? And I don't remember anything so bad happening three years ago!" I shouted. **_You weren't supposed to. Now shut your damn mouth before I leave you to deal with Jonathan by yourself!_** It snapped. It's obviously getting nervous. I need to act before its offer gets withdrawn. "Okay, okay. I accept. Just don't leave me with that Jonathan kid!" The Presence seemed to get much happier all of a sudden. **_Good, good. Get to the Pokémon Center. There's a pokéball and instructions for the Nurse in the flowerbed shaped like a Clefairy. You'll be on your way in no time. You'll probably never hear from me again, so I bid you farewell. Adieu, my friend, adieu._**

I quickly found myself alone and scared. A pokéball? I don't know if I can. And I'm trusting someone whom I've never met, and according to him, will never hear from again. But it's better than what I've got now. Which is little more than nothing. Just a quick ride in the pokéball transporter. No biggie. A few minutes at most. "Alright, where's the rat?" Great. Dad got off his butt to come look for me. An _hour _in a pokéball is better than living with that kid! "That's it, I'm gone." I ran for the pokémon center. "Time to see if the Presence is true to its word." 

Somewhere Outside Celadon City 1:30pm 

Chikorita

Just a little farther. Come on fat ass, move it. There. The prey is in sight. Five...four...three... "Honey, could you pass the mustard?" Two...one...NOW! I one fluid motion I pounced, wrapping my vines around my prey! "What the fu...that thing's stealing the picnic basket!" That's right, fat ass. And there's nothing you can do about it. "John, go after it! All our food is in there! Not to mention my purse!" Purse? Ah, a nice bonus. A meal and a meal ticket all in one package. "It's no use, it's long gone. I'm sure it'll just take the food though. We'll probably find your purse on the ground somewhere." Not only is he lazy, but he's an idiot too. I'd better find an ATM before he wises up and cancels his credit cards. But first, a gourmet lunch. I sat down and started removing items of food. "Let's see...chicken...sandwiches...cola...cookies...they must be meat-freaks. Chicken AND ham? Oh well. What else? Some veggies. That'll do." I started on the chicken as I looked through the contents of the purse. "Only a hundred and twenty? Pathetic. I've seen hobos with more on 'em. But what about the plastic?" Don't tell me they didn't bring credit cards. "Come on...mommy needs a new pair of everything!" **_Second section on the right, I believe._** I checked. Bingo! "Oh yeah! These people must have every major credit card! Thanks guy. This doesn't mean you get any of the take, though." I said, turning around. But there wasn't anyone there. **_I neither need nor desire wealth, young one. And don't bother looking for me, as I'm nowhere to be found._** This is getting creepy. Probably some psycho killer out to get poor little me. I'll be damned if I let _that_ happen. "BRING IT ON!" **_You're quite the scrappy one, aren't you? Ease up, young one. My intention is to help, not harm._** "Oh yeah? Help me how?" **_By giving you what you've been searching for._**

"W-what I've been searching for? I-I'm not looking for anything!" **_You and I both know what you've been looking for. For years you've secretly searched, not admitting, even to yourself, that you were doing so._** "T-that's bullshit! I'm only l-looking out for m-myself!" **_Then why can you not say so without quivering? Why do you look up at the sky every night, and wonder?_** "No I don't! S-shut up!" **_Wonder what it would be like..._** "Shut up! Just shut up!" **_To see his face...to see his smile...to feel his embrace..._** "Stop it...please..." **_Why does the truth scare you so, young one? What is it you fear?_** "I'm afraid...people won't understand...won't accept me..." **_There's something deeper than that. What do you fear most of all? If you can't be honest with me, how can you be honest with yourself?_** "I...I'm...afraid that...that..." **_You're almost there. Keep going._** I sighed. "I'm afraid that if I find him, he won't like me back." **_There. Now we know the source of your aggressions. And I can bring an end to your suffering._** What, suicide? Already been down that road... **_You're so morbid, young one. I intend to give you the help you need. And you certainly don't need death. You need to end this search of yours._** "You mean give up?" **_Far from it. I'm going to give you directions. If you want my help, that is._** "What do you want in return?" **_Nothing. This is a completely free service._** "Yeah, but for how long? I need you to be straight with me. What's the catch?" **_No catch, no strings. Believe me, this is a mutual benefit. He's going to need some help. Soon. And I need him to survive. Now don't ask questions. Yes or no?_** Whoever this is, they're up to something. But I'll figure out what it is later. Right now I need to take while the takin's good. "Yes." 

**__**

Good, good. But my time is short, so I must hurry. If you trust my words, your quest will be over within the hour. But you must hurry. Go to the subway station, and look under the bench with an old, homeless man sleeping on it. A paper is there. It states the train you need to board. Do so quickly, it leaves in half an hour. You will end up in Viridian City. A message will be written on the pay phone telling you where to go. Hurry young one, time is short. I wish you luck. The air around me seemed to lift all of a sudden, and the voice faded. "I hope this guy's tellin' the truth. If he isn't, he'll be sorry." I started to trot off, then remembered something. "Can't forget these!" I stuffed some canned food into the purse, along with the credit cards I had removed earlier. "Okay, now I'm ready." I picked up the strap of the purse in my mouth and trotted off toward the city.

Charicific Valley __

2:10pm

Charizard

I'm close now. So very close...but I've been close for an eternity now. Now I must achieve it. But...so...many...dis...trac...tions...NO! A warrior's mind _must_ be clear at ALL times! I cannot show weakness! Or the pain...the memories...I must clear my mind, or I'll never be able let go. I must achieve the level of complete calmness, complete awareness...complete blankness. Or I will never see my goal. My purpose. My destiny. If I can't see the future...I'll only be able to see the past. Why can I not achieve this? Why can I not have even a sliver of hope...a pinpoint of light in the darkness? Fate has given me so much grief...am I destined to live out the rest of my days in eternal torment? Can I not have this one moment of hope...is that too much to ask? I felt a tear drop from my eye, mixing with the water flowing over my face. I'm too impure. Too weak...I let my emotions show. I'm too emotional. It's been my problem all along. Even now, when there's no one to scold me for it, I let my emotions flood my mind...only now...I don't know if I care. No! I care! Emotions make you weak...and only the strong survive! Advice from the Elders...but I can't heed it. I _don't_ care. No matter how hard I try, I cannot deny the way I am. I slowly open my eyes. My eyelids divert the water's flow. I slowly stepped out from beneath the waterfall.

The sun's rays sting my eyes. How long had I been sitting in that spot? Days? Months? Years? I cannot tell. But the valley still smokes...how long will it continue to smoke? It was so long ago...can it possibly smoke this long? **_It will smoke until you can let go. Only then will the smoke cease. Only then will the flames cease to rage...only then will the screams stop._** I felt my muscles relax. "Have you come for my life? Take it. It's meaningless now." **_Meaningless? No life is meaningless. You know this. But yet you struggle and concentrate to see it, when it has been right in front of you the entire time._** "I need answers, not riddles. Now kill me. That's what you came to do." **_I didn't come for your life. I came because you need guidance._** "Guidance? There is no guidance for the weak. Only death." **_Think for yourself. Don't let others change your outlooks on life. But you don't need to be told this. You already know. But you refuse to see the present, only the past. So you try to see the future. Do you know why you can't see it?_** "Because I'm weak. Impure." **_No._** "Then humor me. Why can't I see my destiny?" **_Are you sure you want to know?_** His tone scares me. Serious...deathly serious. "Yes. Tell me." **_Even in meditation, completely pure and calm, you won't see your fate. The reason is simple. You have no future._**

My eyes went wide. A low growl escaped from my throat. "What are you talking about?!" **_Simple. If you continue on your current path, you will die a lonely death._** I closed my eyes. "My current path?" **_You barely eat. You don't sleep. You barely even move. You simply search for a future you don't have. You called your existence meaningless. And currently, you're correct. _**"I thought you said no life is meaningless." **_Your existence is meaningless, but your life is not. The answers you seek are right in front of your face, but you've got it too far up your ass to see them. You need to let go. You can't change the past. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or, learn from it._** My eyes opened. "That was from a movie." **_Yeah. A Disney movie I think. But that's not the point. The advice applies. Are you going to run...or are you going to learn?_** I sighed. "I guess I can't run anymore. I suppose you're going to suggest what I do now? Or is Fate supposed to decide?" **_Fate...predetermined destinies...so much controversy on the subject. But a conclusion can never be made. It's left up to the individual to decide. Is the future what we make it? Or just the duties we were chosen to perform? This I cannot help you with. But I can recommend a course of action._** "I'm listening." **_Go where you're needed. And right now, an old comrade of yours needs you._** "An old comrade? Who?" **_You remember Ash, right?_** "Ash? Haven't seen him in a while. What kind of help does he need?" **_You'll see. But he'll need help soon, if my information is correct. Apparently a very curious boy. And if he sticks his nose into the wrong people's business, he'll need some help. Are you willing?_** A grin spread across my face. "I guess I owe it to him. He's the one that got me here. And I'd be nothing without my training here. Where do I find him?" **_Viridian. He's got an apartment on the south side of town. Viridian Heights. _**I stood up. "Well then, I guess I'd better get moving. But first, I have to ask. Who are you?" No response. I thought so. But the air still reeks of his presence... **_To be honest, I'm just a dead man walking. Or so to speak. My time is over, but he can make a difference. Help him. This is my final request. And I sincerely hope you find the answers you seek. Farewell, warrior._**

The air seemed to get lighter as the voice's think presence lifted, but his words continued to linger. I _have_ been running from my past. And starving myself in the process. _What_ _have I been doing_? How could I have lived like this for so long? I know why...the screams...they've controlled me...but I can't let them anymore. I've got too much to accomplish. "You hear me?!" I shouted, slowly scanning the graveyard. "No more...you can't control me anymore. I can finally admit...you're gone. Bruiser...Flapjack...Ifrit...Inferno...and even you, Charla. I couldn't stop the slaughter by myself. He...it...took pity on me because I was weak. I thought that thing hadn't done me any favor by letting me live. But now I see I was wrong. I can't die yet. Not when someone's depending on me. It's time I did something right for a change." I opened my wings and leaped off the cliff. 

Unknown Place Unknown Time 

Alakazam

An old, bony hand reached forward and switched off the machine. The dull hum of the computer slowly died down. That was the last of them? I asked. "According to my research, yes. The others are all local, I believe. Our work is done." I let out a sigh. Good. My powers aren't what they used to be. I don't think I could take another long distance call. His old, pale face split into a smile. "Don't worry about that, old friend. Soon we'll have all the time in the world to rest." I always hated it when he got cryptic. He's right of course, but I guess I'm just not as enthusiastic about it. "You look troubled. Something wrong?" Should I say anything? Might as well. He knows me too well. I don't know...I guess I just don't want to die yet. He chuckled, and responded, "I know how you feel. But at least we're doing something that'll help the world this time." Yeah, at least. It doesn't make me feel any better about it though. What if they didn't trace it? Isn't there even a small chance? His smile disappeared almost instantly. "No. You remember how they work. They've been tracing us since the link-up. They'll be here any minute." As if on cue, the low rumble of a car going over the dirt road invaded my ears. Oh well. It was worth a shot.

My ears picked up the soft clicking of shoes on concrete. They were being stealthy, but even in old age my ears are better than any human's. Then the soft clicking of safeties being switched off. "Hide." He whispered. What? He wants me to hide? "Maybe you won't have to die. They're looking for me. They don't know you're here. Hide." I smiled. Thank you. But where? If I'm going to do this, I need to...closet! I focused all the energy I had left into a teleport. I felt the weightlessness and the stomach lurch...and...all of a sudden it was dark. And...a jacket? I made it! CACACACACACACACACROOOOOOM! Gunfire! 

"Uh...argggg...*cough*...uhhhh..." CREEEEEE...the door creaked as it was slowly opened. "We get 'em?" A voice asked. "Yeah. Finally caught up to the old codger. Wonder why he'd risk a transmission." I peeked out through a knot in the wall. There were two men in dark suits and glasses carrying automatic weapons. The one on the left shrugged. "Not sure. Check the logs." The one on the right turned on the computer I'd been sitting at moments ago. "By the way, do you think AK's were the best choice? What if someone heard?" The other shook his head. "Nah. We're in the middle of nowhere. No one's here. And even if someone did, after we clean up there won't be any proof. That thing stated yet?" The one at the computer frowned. "The old coot knew what he was doing. The signal went though several transmitters and satellites before it got where it was going. And get this: he used our own satellite to beam the signal. That satellite automatically erases data of all transmitted signals. You know, to keep up the weather satellite guise. He knew our access codes." The other one smiled. "That little bastard. Oh well. It's not that important. He's dead now." The other one didn't look so sure. "We caught where he was transmitting from HQ. Just some seemingly random locations. Some forest, a park, and some valley deep in the mountains. Nothing at any of the locations. It doesn't make sense." The one standing shrugged. "Think he was senile?" The one at the computer shook his head. "No way. He covered his tracks too well. No official proof of the transmission, and all the transmitters and satellites in the relay aren't public knowledge. There'd be too much red tape to clear up if we tried to prove anything." The standing one laughed. "Damn. The old man got us. We can't say enough to get an official investigation. He's a clever old coot, I'll give him that much." The one at the computer turned around. "Well, he did work for us, you know." The standing man nodded. "Yeah. Well, there's not really anything else we can do. Let's clean up and move out." CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! What? Are more of them coming? "What the hell? Did you call for backup?" The other shook his head. "No. Go check it out." The one that was standing nodded and took a peak through the window. "Cops? Damn! I guess you were right. There must've been someone else around. We need to leave. NOW." The other one was checking around. "I don't think so. But what else...huh...God dammit! The codger called the cops!" The other one turned around. "What?" The other one threw the phone against the wall, smashing it to bits. "911 was on the redial. He was expecting us!" The other one smiled a smile the sent shivers down my spine. "We still have to get rid of the proof. The usual method?" The other one nodded. "I'll get 'em." He ran out to the car, leaving the other one alone. What were they planning? They needed to get rid of the evidence, fast. What would they...oh Mew. They were gonna rid of the evidence, the only way they could without being discovered. Explosives.

"Got 'em. Let's set these things and get the hell outta here." They went to work quickly, setting bombs all over the small shack. "What about the closet?" My heart skipped a beat. Please no...Mew, no...I don't wanna die like this...please, no. "Nah. There's more than enough. We need to leave. NOW. Or we'll be spotted." He nodded and moved away from the closet. I let out the breath I had been holding. But I'm not safe. I need to get out of here. One last teleport? Could I? I don't know if I can...but I have to. I live while my best friend is lying in a pool of his own blood. I need to find _him_. He has to know...and I don't have much time left either way. If my miserable existence is going to continue, I might as well do something worthwhile with my last days. "By the way, who was this guy anyway? We need something for the media." Great. They were still around. I can't teleport until they leave, or they'll see the flash. "Uhh...don't remember. We can't say his codename. Some kind of tree, I think. Birch? Or maybe dogwood? No wait...oak! That's it! Oak! Used to be a doctor or something." The other one nodded. "Right. Oak. I can remember that. Let's go." And with that, the two men left. "Good. Now I can get out of here." I closed my eyes and crossed the spoons I held in my hands. "Teleport...one more time..." I felt the weightlessness and the lurching, nauseous feeling overtake me as I faded from view. 


End file.
